Panecillos
by Miranda5iv
Summary: {One-shot} Este Fanfic es un "Okikagu" (Okita Sougo x Kagura) Ni Gintama, ni los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, son obra de Hideaki Sorachi. Espero que los lectores me disculpen si me salgo –Demasiado- del contexto de los personajes ¡Disfruten!


Este One-shot (Estoy escribiendo –Debo capítulos de otros fanfics-, así que solo será eso, un one-shot, espero que les guste, ya estoy en proceso de hacer un fic Okikagu más extendido –Stalkeenlo si quedan insatisfechos [?]) se me ocurrió mientras dibujaba Okikagu. Sí, porque soy un asco coloreando a computadora, así que hago el dibujo, a lápiz, y lo coloreo con crayones, a la antigua. Me quedan monos, pero, prefiero usar la imagen original para representar al fanfic –Luego me cobran por derecho de autor, LOL- Disfrútenlo, lo siento si dan muchos asco.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Es un cliché, esa frase que reza "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso". Esos dos, jamás lo entenderían, o al menos, no lo aplicarían. No había expresión alguna en el peliplateado profesor que los "supervisaba". Su mente estaba ocupada vagando en confiterías imaginarias, paletas gigantes, pasteles rebosantes de crema, chocolate derretido, caramelo con formas extrañas. El salón de clases era un caos. Lo que antes habían sido sillas, mesas, cuadros, jarrones, lápices, y demases, habían quedado prácticamente irreconocibles. Los culpables, se visualizaban como un par de manchones azulados, uno rojizo, el otro castaño.

-Estoy muy joven para cargar con críos que no son míos, y muy viejo para soportar estos escándalos. Volveré a quedarme calvo-Se quejó el profesor, revolviéndose el cabello y arreglando sus gafas sin aumento, antes de abandonar el salón de clases, desentendiéndose de la situación, siguiendo los pasos de sus alumnos, que había huido, despavoridos, apenas aquella pelea había dado comienzo. No era la primera que sucedía, y ya reconocer las señales de la futura explosión era el pan de cada día-¡Limpien cuando terminen!-Anunció, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, como si estuviese dejando comer solos a dos niños desastrosos.

¡Eran míos, míos, basura!-Repitió Kagura, por enésima vez, destrozándole una mesa encima al mayor, sin escrúpulos, rasguñándose las manos, restándole importancia.

-¡No eran tuyos por robármelos, carajo!-Lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de que el joven debía ser "Más maduro", considerando las diferencia de edad, pero le llevaba siguiendo el juego desde hacía casi una hora. Hasta el sol parecía haberse aburrido de la pelea, ya que había empezado a esconder su carita tras las montañas, comenzando su descanso. La pelirroja le lanzó un puñetazo, que este esquivo; sin embargo, ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca de los ventanales, por lo cual, la mano cerrada de la ojiazul impacto contra el cristal, y debido a la velocidad, se precipito, al igual que el ventanal, hacia el suelo, dos pisos más abajo. Por reflejo, esta aferro con sus dedos la ropa del contrario, pero, considerando su bestial falta de "delicadeza", prácticamente lo arrojo por encima de su cabeza al jalarlo, llevándoselo consigo. La sensación de vacío se apoderó de ambos un par de segundos, antes de que un golpe seco les indicara, junto con el dolor, que la gravedad había concluido su trabajo.

-Maldita sea…-Se quejó la muchacha, sin hacer siquiera el intento de moverse, ya que le dolían los nudillos, la espalda, las piernas, el alma, el cabello. No se dignó de abrir los ojos, a pesar de sentir un peso sobre su adolorida figura. Tampoco tenía ánimos de patearlo; las había pasado peores, pero, la pereza le ganaba. Comenzó a mover, muy lentamente, las articulaciones, del cuello a los tobillos, antes de los ojos, sobre los cuales sentía un soplo antinatural. Entrecerró la mirada al darse cuenta de que el castaño se encontraba soplando los despeinados mechones de cabello sobre la frente de la jovencita, a modo de burla. Había caído de lleno sobre ella, pero, en el intento de incorporarse, se había apoyado en las palmas de sus manos, a los lados de la cabeza de la fémina, dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de malicia-

-A pesar de ser **tan** plana, serviste de almohada, _china_-Se aventuró a recordarle el porqué de la situación, con sorna, siendo especialmente teatral en cada palabra.

-Una delicada damisela como yo no debería ser el soporte de una bolsa de mierda como tú, sádico-Gruño, inflando las mejillas, enfurruñada, moviéndose como una oruga deslizándose para dejar de tener el cuerpo ajeno sobre ella. Se sentó más o menos a un metro de la posición del contrario, dejando crujir sus huesos, con una dramática mueca de dolor curvando su rostro. Mientras tanto, en el rostro inexpresivo de su rival, implotaban millones de puntitos y signos de interrogación, en la búsqueda mental de la "delicadeza" de la pequeña.

-No importa, un monstruo como tu seguro puede limpiar el desastre que causo, aunque este medio muerto-Repuso, con un encogimiento de hombros, alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos, dejándola allí, tirada. Después de todo, si pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de ella, luego de decirle aquello, lo dejaría como estampilla de navidad.

-_Sádico_…- Llamó, quedamente, y a pesar de estar rogando, no se dignó de mencionar su nombre, así como él nunca decía el suyo; ¿Las razones?, tenía hambre, y se sentía como carne molida. Pero doblegar así su orgullo prácticamente le daba arcadas.

-_¿Sí?-_Inquirió el castaño, desde su posición, girándose tétricamente, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no dejaba ver nada bueno. De todas formas, desapareció antes de que concluyera un minuto, que fue mucho menos de lo que tardo Kagura tragándose su engreimiento, su odio, si es que lo era, su todo.

-¿Me ayudas?-Pidió, musitando, como si lo pidiese al aire, desviando la mirada al hacerlo, inflando aún más las mejillas, como un hámster que aprovisiona sus mofletes de alimento-¿Cómo planeas pagármelo?-Indago, dejando ver un doble sentido aplastante en cada silaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pelirroja.

-Púdrete-Concluyo, cruzándose de brazos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, al sentirse levantada del suelo, por un jalón en una de sus manos. Solo para fastidiarla, o eso pensaba la muchacha, su enemigo mortal rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos, recibiendo apenas resistencia hacia el gesto. Pero la contraria ardía de todo, y entre "todo", se encontraba el rubor. Camino con el cuerpo rozando el ajeno durante más de lo que hubiese soportado en cualquier otra situación. Era el clima, la luna, el gorila convulsionando, qué sabía ella, pero, no era normal. Su problema, al menos en que ocupaba aquel día, había comenzado por panecillos, y curiosamente, se cruzaron por un puesto de estos. No tardo en pedírselos, entre hacerle ojitos, pellizcarlo, pisarlo y prácticamente morderlo. Cedió, pero apenas los dejo en las manos ajenas, la soltó, mirándola como quien regaña a un niño malcriado.

_Maldita sea con__** este**__ monstruo._

Había saqueado su bolsa, y el primero de aquellos aperitivos que se llevó a los labios, fue suyo, a pesar de tener los propios. Comía como una pequeña, y lo era, prácticamente. Llenaba sus mejillas de migajas, mientras mordisqueaba los panecillos con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. En esos momentos, incluso se veía tierna.

_Qué tontería, pensar que era __**tierna.**_

-¿Dejaras ya de extorsionarme,_ china_?-Se quejó, frunciendo apenas el entrecejo al verla ocupada devorando los dulces caseros.

-¡No ha sido nada, tacaño!-Contraataco, pellizcando uno de los brazos ajenos, antes de volver a olvidarse del castaño. Con un tic, en una de sus cejas, este deslizo los dedos hasta el cuello ajeno, dejando los dedos en su barbilla, para girar su rostro, para acercarlo un poco más a él. La Yato solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió algo húmedo quitar las migajas de su mejilla, incluso aquellas sobre la comisura de sus labios, encendiendo su rostro en un rubor.

**_-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-_**Estallo, arrojándole un golpe al aire, ya que el joven había huido, dejándola sola con los panecillos. Incluso los suyos.

_Sigues debiéndome una._

La frase no duro mucho en el aire, pero resonó durante el resto del camino en sus oídos. Era un desgraciado, que de una u otra forma, hacia ver su rostro como el de una amapola…Solo era porque la sacaba de quicio, no debía haber nada más… O eso se convencía de creer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es raro que lo haya hecho en plan "Escuela Gintama". Pero, todo vino a mi mente a través de los trazos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no haberlos fastidiado, o sacado de onda, etcétera. Gracias por leer ¡Nos leemos después! (Si me dejan algo que pueda leer, los reviews son gratuitos ¡No sean perezosos! )


End file.
